


Date Night

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set March/early April 2015; just what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

She had laughed when he had suggested to make tonight ‘date night‘. After decades of marriage, it hardly seemed necessary to have a date. He had smiled in return, said it couldn’t hurt, and that he would like to have one night alone with his wife before her campaign for the office of president would officially begin.

She knew he was right, the next months would be torturous long, weighing down like a ton of bricks on their bodies, their souls. Her every flaw, her every mistake would come under scrutiny, would be publicly addressed. These campaigns were nothing if not brutal. She knew her husband would be right at her side, offering silent and public support whenever it was needed; still, it wouldn’t be the same it was now, just the two of them, alone at home, free to do with their time whatever they wanted to.

So she agreed to let him plan whatever he wanted to and to appear in their living room at seven sharp. Raising an eyebrow, she’d waited for more information to be forthcoming, but he didn’t offer any. Taking a book from the shelf, she gave him a last look before she settled in her study. 

There was something about reading that engaged and calmed her at the same time. It was a luxury she didn’t get to enjoy as often as she would’ve liked, so she indulged herself tonight, forgetting about everything around her. 

It was with a start she realized she had ten minutes left until she was expected in their living room. She took the time to freshen up, dressed in a simple dress, even though she chided herself, thought she acted ridiculous. 

Although when she was greeted by an appreciative gaze and a smile, she knew it had been the right decision. He was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She took the offered hand, let him lead her into their living room. 

She smiled. He had set a small table in the middle of the room, numerous candles lend it a romantic atmosphere and some soft music was playing in the background. 

On the table waited a bottle of a dreadful brand of wine and two plates with mac and cheese, something they had had a lot of times when they were still young. 

Even back then they’d been busy all their times, with their studies, jobs, and the two of them had never been gifted cooks or even been interested in learning the art.

She laughed out.

“I see you went to great lengths to impress.”

Their gazes locked, and she’d be content to stay like that forever, to look into eyes that radiated warmth and a hint of mischief. Her heart began to beat harder in her chest, and the fact he still could do that to her after all this time had her smile.

“Did it work?” he asked, and it took her a moment to catch up with him.

“Yes, it did.“

This reminded her of easier times and of the fact that while some things, most things, had changed, some things always remained the same.

Her stomach rumbled, and she realized she was actually hungry. He led her to the table, pulled back a chair, always the gentleman.

“You remember these nights?” he asked, when he poured her a glass of wine.

“I do.”

“So what do you think about a trip down nostalgia lane?”

She thought back to these simple nights they enjoyed their dinner, talked long into the night, most often ending slow-dancing before giving in to their desire for each other.

“I think it sounds perfect.”

End.


End file.
